


Blood Test

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Humans Are Weird, Hybrid Keith (Voltron), M/M, Needles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: The Blades are concerned about their kit and wonder whether his biology is more Galra or more human
Relationships: Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 244
Collections: Humans Are Space Orcs





	1. Misconception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate is lethal to Galra, and the Dads freak out when they discover Keith eating it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is also Thulaz.

"Misconception"

Being tackled by his pack members was never high on Keith's list of things to expect while off of the training deck. It was about as high as Thace snatching his snack; both of which happened in the span of a dobosh.

"Thace, what the quiznack? I was enjoying that," Keith wheezed from under Antok. His profane language earned him a smack from Antok's tail. "Ow!"

"Watch your language, kit, and how could you enjoy something lethal?!"

"Can you get off, Antok? I can't feel my spleen!"

Antok's ears pinned back, and he got off his kit. He hauled Keith to his feet and sniffed him to determine if he had accidentally hurt him.

"What is a spleen?" Thace asked.

"Nevermind that. The kit was eating something lethal!" Kolivan reminded them.

"It's just chocolate! It's not lethal!"

"It is extremely deadly to Galra!"

"What is going on in here?" Ulaz entered the lounge.

"Ulaz! Thank the stars! We caught the kit eating chocolate!"

Ulaz sighed. "Thace, love of my life, give the kit back his snack. Chocolate is not lethal for Keith. Humans consume it all the time."

Keith used this opportunity to swipe his chocolate bar back. He took another bite and swallowed it before stating, "Some humans are allergic to chocolate."

Ulaz turned to Keith. "That's not helping, kit."

Keith shrugged and took another bite. "My biology is so strange. Some things are Galran and others are human. I never know which ones are which."

"You would know which are which if you'd let me draw blood," Ulaz pointed out.

Keith stopped mid-bite. "We're not having this conversation in front of my chocolate."

"You can't avoid the med bay forever, kit."

"I can try."

"In that case, as soon as you're done with your snack, I'm carrying you down there."

"You're going to have to catch me then!" Keith wolfed down his chocolate and took off running before the Blades registered what he said.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: He didn't make it that far. He may have been quick and had a head start, but his pack had longer legs.


	2. Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades catch Keith, and Ulaz finally gets the blood sample from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is also Thulaz.

"Needles"

Keith pouted as he laid across Antok's shoulder. He knew that he couldn't escape from his pack for long. They had longer legs, and there were four of them to his one. It truly didn't take them long to catch him, and to prevent him from escaping, they had Antok throw him over his shoulder. Now, he was on his way to the infirmary so Ulaz could draw some blood and run tests on it.

Keith hated needles. He could deal with seeing blood and having gashes and other miscellaneous injuries but couldn't deal with seeing a tiny needle piercing his skin. He didn't know what it was, but needles just creeped him out.

Antok gently set his kit on the examination bed and wrapped his tail around Keith's waist. He wrapped his arms around him and guided his head to his chest. "Don't look, kit. It hurts more when you see it."

Keith whimpered a little, and Antok rumbled to him in response. Out of all the Blades, Antok was the softest towards their kit. He adored Keith and loved everything about the kit, even his bad habits like training too much. He was just glad that he got Keith to agree to tone down the training somewhat.

Kolivan stepped over and stroked Keith's hair, giving another level of comfort. He regretted sending the kit through the Trials when they met, but he didn't even consider that Keith was part Galra, so when it came out that he _was_ part Galra and a kit, Kolivan felt guilty. Fortunately, Keith was very forgiving and didn't hold it against him. However, Kolivan promised himself that he was going to do better, especially regarding his kit.

Thace was assisting his mate, not that Ulaz needed his help with drawing blood. What Thace was actually doing was making sure Ulaz was okay with doing something their kit didn't want. He didn't interfere when UIaz walked over with the needle, but once the blood was drawn and put into the machine for analysis, Thace drew his mate into his arms and rumbled to him, trying to comfort him. Ulaz knew it needed to be done as they wanted to make sure that their kit was eating what he should and not eating stuff he should avoid.

Fin


	3. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and the pack discover what the results of the blood test are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. The Blades consider Keith their kit, and he considers them his pack. This is also Thulaz.

"Results"

Ulaz waited until his entire pack was in the nest before he read off the results of Keith's blood test. It was a long time coming but quite necessary. Keith was sandwiched between Kolivan and Antok, while Thace and Ulaz sat opposite them.

"Well, Ulaz, what did the test say?" Thace asked.

"It confirmed that cocoa is not lethal and most vegetables are like sugar, but not the root vegetables. Fiber is necessary for him, but not a lot. He is immune to both ethanol and capsaicin. However, he is highly susceptible to ricin, oleandrin, neriine, and cataria. He is also somewhat immune to nicotine." Ulaz looked up at his pack once he finished reading off his data pad.

Keith didn't look surprised at all. "Well, that would explain a few things, but I haven't heard of ricin, oleandrin, neriine, or cataria."

"Ricin, oleandrin, and neriine come from common plants that were found all over Daibazaal, so the Galra as a race are immune to those poisons," Kolivan explained.

"What about cataria?" Keith asked.

"It has sedative properties and has a calming effect. The Galra used to fall victim to this plant's effects quite a bit, but now we are somewhat immune as well," Ulaz stated.

"A calming effect?" Keith snickered. "It almost sounds like catnip."

"I don't know what catnip is, but I will take your word on that, kit. What concerns me is your immunity to capsaicin and ethanol," Ulaz brought up. "I assume it's due to your human half, since these are lethal substances to Galra."

"Yeah. Some humans regularly consume alcohol. Me, not so much. Mostly due to the fact that I am still considered too young to buy any, but I had other things to spend money on, specifically food." Keith gave a little chuckle. "That was a good thing about being on my own. No one could look at me weird for eating jalapeño peppers."

"I think we might be missing the major point." Antok tugged Keith into his lap and wrapped his tail around his waist. "Our kit is highly susceptible to the most common poisons! We must make sure no one learns this fact."

Keith looked up at Antok and fought to keep the grin off his face when he asked, "Does this mean I can't eat jalapeños at headquarters?"

"Only if you want to be tackled like you were when we saw you eating chocolate," Antok answered before beginning to groom Keith's hair. Keith relaxed in Antok's hold, a purr rising in his throat. The other Blades took that as their cue that the conversation was over. Thace tugged his mate close and nuzzled him, hoping to relieve some of the stress the results of Keith's blood test caused, while Kolivan nuzzled Keith's neck, relishing in Keith's relaxed scent.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Ethanol refers to alcohol. Capsaicin is the active compound that makes food spicy. Ricin is a highly toxic poison that comes from from the seeds of the castor-oil plant. Oleandrin and neriine come from the oleander plant, which is one of the most toxic plants in the world. Cataria is the scientific word for catnip.


End file.
